Never
by sauskegirl15
Summary: With the senior trip to North Carolina for one week coming up, she knew that it would be her last chance to win him over. Deidara x Sakura Deisaku


"Sakura your elbow is in your salad."

With silky pink hair reaching to her shoulders and jade eyes, Sakura couldn't help but let out a little cry of surprise when she saw that her elbow was now covered in ranch dressing.

"Hey Tenten hurry and grab me a few napkins from inside."

Sakura held her elbow over the tray in front of her watching to make sure that none fell onto her white shorts and red shirt that read Cyprus Creek Tennis.

"Seriously Sakura pay attention," Ino added the last part in a snicker, "we all know Deidara is sexy but that doesn't mean you have to stare at him 24/7."

Sakura looked straight down as though the entire school had heard Ino's comment. She whispered harshly but with her face still lowered, "Shut _up _Ino."

Tenten returned from the inside cafeteria holding a few napkins, letting out a sigh she handed them to Sakura who thanked her while beginning to clean her arm.

"Y-you guys lets n-not fight people are staring…" A girl with almost purple hair and silver eyes slowly began to look around the courtyard area.

The courtyard was made up of eight small square tables and it was a well known fact that each table made up a certain group that sat at that exact same table every day for lunch.

Ino looked at Hinata who sat across from her; she then propped her elbow up on the table and spoke calmly. "No one is looking at us, you're just being paranoid."

Temari who had stayed quiet throughout the whole ordeal decided to change the conversation since Sakura's face was now growing noticeably redder because of Ino's newest comment about how Deidara would look better shirtless. "So did anyone get the list of activities for North Carolina yet?"

No answer.

"Hey I'm asking a question! Sakura stop staring at Deidara _again_! Ino stop talking about Deidara's abs! Hinata stop looking around so much, it's like you think that you're about to get literally stabbed in the back! Tenten…uh where's Tenten?"

Ino responded curtly, "Making out with Neji on the bench."

Temari looked over at the bench which was in front of the doors going into the cafeteria and sure enough there they were.

"G-guys everyone's staring…"

Ino smacked her forehead and groaned, "Hinata NO ONE is staring!"

Temari hated to point this out, but thanks to her little speech earlier…everyone _was_ staring.

"My abs, yea?"

Everyone at Sakura's table looked two tables over to see Deidara lifting up his shirt to reveal a four pack.

"Ewww gross Senpai no one wants to see you show off at lunch!" A boy with short brown hair pulled down Deidara's shirt.

"Did you hear that Deidara? Someone over there is staring at you." A man with dyed blue hair almost rolled onto the ground in laughter.

"Hey Sasori no Danna am I really that sexy, yeah?"

"What kind of answer are do you want?"

"The one that assures me that I'm not about to get raped after school by some crazy girl."

"Deidara you're the ugliest thing I've ever seen in my life, in fact they were just staring at you because they think you're hideous. As for the one talking about your abs she just as some weird thing for that kind of stuff."

"Sasori no Danna that was cruel, yeah!"

"Fine your gorgeous!"

"I'm sorry Sasori no Danna I didn't know you feel that way about me… but I like girls."

A roar of laughter erupted from Deidara's table as Sasori found it fit to punch the blond in the head repeatedly.

"Just ignore them." Temari whispered, "So has anyone found out about the activities?"

Hinata was the first to speak up, "I heard that they're planning a six mile hike."

Ino shook her head in disapproval. "Who the hell hikes for six miles?"

Lifting her head Sakura pulled out a list from her pocket and tossed it into the middle of the table. "This is official table of activities."

Ino almost spilling her water bottle over snagged the list before anyone else could.

"Let's see…white water rafting…rock climbing…horseback riding… and the best activity yet…a dance on the last night. Maybe this trip won't be so bad."

"A dance?" Sakura didn't notice that one.

A grin crept up onto Ino's face, "Yes Sakura a dance and perhaps this will be a great opportunity for you to at least confirm your existence to Deidara hmm?"

"He knows that I'm alive Ino."

"Really," She looked back at the table where Deidara sat surrounded by his friends, "I wouldn't be all too sure, has he ever talked to you?"

"No…"

"Has he ever looked at you?"

"How would I know?!"

"Sakura you're supposed to notice these things."

"I'm sure that he's heard of me, we do take lessons from the same tennis coach."

"That means nothing, jeez Sakura you've got to make some kind of move while we're on the trip. I know you should confess!"

"Ino are you crazy! Confess?! You even said it yourself he doesn't know who I am, so then why the hell would I confess?!"

"Sakura it's your last chance, because after the trip its graduation and goodbye."

"Why thanks for stating the obvious Ino. Whatever I don't need to think about this right now, North Carolina is a week away." The bell marking the end of the lunch period sounded. "Besides right now I have Life Management Skills."

Sakura and Ino walked down the crowded hallway together but only because their classes were in the same direction.

"Isn't it the start of baby week for Life Management Skills?" Ino asked stuffing a hand into her jean pocket.

"Oh god, don't remind me…"

Ino snickered, "It's too bad Deidara isn't in your class, because if he was then maybe you might have had a chance at being partners with him."

"Wow feeling extra mean today Ino?" Sakura made a failed attempt to trip her friend in a small hope for some kind of revenge.

"Have fun!" Ino walked into the classroom beside Sakura's with a very smug look.

"Only if I get a decent partner…" Sakura mumbled before she too entered her classroom.

About five minutes into the class their teacher, Kakashi, walked around with a baseball cap with all the male students' names written on post it notes. Kakashi had stated that the girls would close their eyes and then pick one from the hat, whoever they got they were stuck with.

Right before her turn Sakura closed her eyes and made a silent prayer that she would get someone that she would get along with. Reaching into the hat she pulled out a post it note that was colored a light green and then slowly she unfolded the paper.

_Sasori?_ _Wait this can't possibly be that Sasori! There is just no way that its best friend of Deidara Sasori..._

Kakashi walked back to the front of the room and spoke clearly. "Ok now if everyone will please move to sit with their partners we can start talking about the requirements for this project."

Sakura stood up and as everybody moved to sit with their partners sure enough off in the far corner sat the familiar redhead.

Kakashi tapped Sakura on the shoulder, "Please go sit with your partner we need to get started."

She nodded slightly and sat in the desk next to Sasori who stared at her.

As their teacher began addressing the class Sasori leaned in towards her and whispered.

"You're Sakura right?"

"Yea…and well," she held up the post it, "your Sasori?"

He nodded and politely said thank you as Kakashi handed them the requirement list.

Sakura in disbelief whispered, "Must be together every afternoon?!"

Finished handing the papers out Kakashi went and sat down at his desk. "At the end of class we'll be passing out the babies till then please go over all the details listed with your partner."

"So it says here that we have to name it..." Sakura started off.

"We're not naming it Deidara."

"I never said we should." Sakura stared at Sasori a bit confused.

"Just letting you know, I mean I know how girls like to name things after the people they like."

Sakura could feel her heart stop as Sasori turned to her with a grin on his face.

"How-"

The redhead smirked, "What you didn't think we'd notice your constant stare, well maybe Deidara's too clueless to notice, but trust me _I _notice. It even became more apparent when one of your friends yelled at you today for doing so."

"I-" Sakura could feel her palms become slick with sweat.

"Relax, I'm just poking fun at you."

She didn't believe him. Not in the least.

"But a fair warning since we'll be together every afternoon, be aware that Deidara currently living with me."

"What?!"

"Don't get the wrong idea, Deidara's parents kicked him out a few weeks ago…something about being more responsible."

"I wasn't thinking _that_ you know."

"Sure you weren't'."

Sakura crossed her arms.

"I wasn't, but now I have something in common with Deidara, because right now I'm living at Ino's place."

"So are you going to confess?" Sasori asked casually, but before Sakura could respond Kakashi called him up to get their baby.

When Sasori returned he was carrying a flour sack which he promptly dumped onto Sakura's desk.

"Sasori where's the baby?"

"You're looking at it."

"At the end of the week wanna throw it off the schools roof?"

"Was already planning to."

Sasori then returned to his seat and in silence waited for Sakura to answer.

"Anyways I don't plan on confessing."

Sasori poked Sakura with his pencil, "You should, why not do it on the trip?"

Sakura let out a loud groan.

"I take it that I'm not the only person who has brought up this idea?"

"You have no idea."

Sasori shrugged, "If being unhappy suits you then fine. Oh hey on here," he picked up the requirement list, "it says that we need to spend a minimum of four hours after school together with the baby. You see I have swimming practice after school and at my house we have extra room would you rather just…"

Sakura finished his sentence, "Stay at your place for the week?"

"If it doesn't bother you."

* * *

Wow haha plz review so I know whether to continue :)


End file.
